No estás solo
by Ame Winner
Summary: Newt se preguntó si La Llamarada era siempre así, si dejaba ese perturbador rastro de conciencia -como un hilo suelto en una madeja enredada- mientras consumía todo lo humano de una persona.


Hacía tiempo que un libro no me gustaba tanto, me enganché rápidamente y le tomé cariño a varios personajes pero Newt se lleva todos mis "owws" y "awwws"; inevitablemente haré fics centrados en él, así que éste es el primero de varios.

Sugiero que lean esto cuando terminen la trilogía o bien, que lean si no les importan los grandes spoilers.

Por último, Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

* * *

**No estás solo**

Newt se frotó las manos, se levantó de golpe y otra vez caminó en círculos. Habían pasado alrededor de diez horas desde que Thomas y el grupo se marchara, lo sabía por el reloj parpadeante en el tablero de control; en ese tiempo apenas fue capaz de comer una barra de cereal y de tomar un poco de agua, se había rendido a la idea de dormir a pesar de que sentía la pesadez del sueño cerrándole los ojos y picándole el cuerpo entero, generándole más ansiedad de la que ya sentía por sí sólo.

El aire acondicionado seguía encendido, hacía vibrar las paredes del Berg, y para Newt era como estar atrapado dentro del pecho ronroneante de un enorme gato metálico que tomaba una siesta tras una buena cena.

Y eso hacía de él, un ratón…

—Estoy enloqueciendo.

Sonrió como si acabara de entenderlo o de escucharlo por primera vez.

Newt se llevó las manos a la cabeza y apretó con la intención de que el horrendo cosquilleo, el de insectos apretujándose y avanzando en esa carrera desesperada, finalmente se detuviera; también contuvo al aliento, se forzó a poner la mente en blanco y a tranquilizarse porque su corazón palpitaba y respiraba con la misma pesadez del de alguien que hubiera estado corriendo por el Laberinto durante horas.

Lo intento todo, una y otra vez, pero en el silencio y la soledad del Berg le resultó imposible olvidar La Llamarada… tan imposible como lo había sido desde el instante en el que el hombre cara de rata leyó la lista de condenados.

Estaba atrapado en ese lugar con sus pensamientos, con sus miedos y con la cruda realidad: ya no existía un lugar al cual huir y si acaso lo había, él no podría ir.

—Vamos Slinthead…

A pesar del insulto, pesada pero gentil, la mano ajena apretó el hombro del rubio en un gesto que pretendía ser reconfortante.

—, no estás solo —le aclaró.

—Shuck-face —sonrió avergonzado—, sí lo estoy…

Newt elevó la mirada sin dejar de apretarse la cabeza, mantenía los hombros tensos y sus ojos azules abiertos de manera exagerada le daban un aire de locura que ya no podía ocultar; por suerte Tommy y el resto ya no estaban ahí, y no podrían verle convirtiéndose en alguien que usaría su rostro y su voz pero no sería él.

—¡Shuck-face!, ¡deja de mirarme! —gritó, ahora enfurecido—. ¡No eres real! ¡No estás aquí!, eres…

Alby sonrió, comprensivo.

—¿Y eso importa? Pensé que ya lo habíamos superado.

Newt apretó los labios haciendo un mohín.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¡Sí! —el rubio lo exclamó convencido, aunque el pánico se instaló en su expresión un segundo después—. ¡No! Yo…

Newt dio un paso atrás cuando Alby se acercó a él, tropezó con el sillón y pronto no tuvo espacio para huir; se hundía en el mueble mullido, incluso tuvo la impresión de que los cojines estaban devorándole igual a como ocurría al ser atrapado por el cuerpo baboso de un Griever.

Pensó en Alby desapareciendo, en la sangre y estuvo a punto de gritar.

—Klunk, estoy en tu cabeza. Acéptalo —las manos de Alby apretaron la zona que Newt había soltado—, lo he estado desde que escapaste del Laberinto. ¿Recuerdas?, ¿el Griever?, ¿la pelea? Tú me trajiste de regreso… atravesamos juntos La Quemadura, estuve ahí cuando WICKED te encerró durante un mes y probó esa última variable —Alby frenó sus palabras con cierta tristeza en la voz—. Y, ahora…

—No vas a irte.

Los ojos azules de Newt se clavaron en Alby, esperanzados y al mismo tiempo asustados; en realidad no quería estar sólo ni mucho menos morir así; muy despacio, como si Newt pudiera romperse, Alby le soltó y se apartó dejando al rubio en el sillón.

—No iré a ninguna parte, Newt… eso tú ya lo sabes.

—Estoy enloqueciendo —repitió.

—Sí, y será aún peor —Alby se cruzó de brazos, sus músculos se tensaron.

—Quizás fuiste inteligente al morir en el Laberinto, quizás yo debí…

—¡Sht! ¡Shank!, ¡no lo digas!

Callándose Newt dirigió la mirada al suelo, notó que Alby aún tenía esos tenis gastados y sucios por lo que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la sensación de estar frente a alguien que sí conocía.

—Alby, tengo miedo…

Al principio Newt no reconoció su propia voz y a pesar de lo que había aceptado, le costó entender que acababa de poner en voz alta algo que sólo había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza.

—El mundo es una enorme pila de klunk. ¡Esto no debía de terminar así! ¡Sobrevivimos al Laberinto!, ¡escapamos! Cruzamos ese shank desierto con cranks pisándonos los talones y rayos calcinantes rostizándonos… ¿¡Para qué!? —se apuntó a sí mismo—. ¡¿Esto?!

—Fuiste el Pegamento…

—¡Vaya! —Newt se quejó con una sonrisa indignada—, eres de gran ayuda…

Alby se encogió de hombros pero se sentó a su lado haciendo de ello una muda invitación. El gesto era familiar para Newt y en realidad no había mucho que explicar cuando el rubio había pasado buena parte de sus noches así; simplemente se apretujó contra el otro, queriendo detener todo lo que ocurría dentro de su cabeza y en el mundo en general.

—Estaré ahí —musitó Alby, enredando los dedos entre el cabello sucio del chico— incluso cuando seas un shuck crank come ratas.

Newt trato de reírse pero el sorber por la nariz le delató, la broma no le parecía graciosa; había visto suficientes cranks como para saber que no duraban mucho cazando ratas y que pronto la locura se volvía mayor y con ella, también el hambre.

Sólo se apretó contra Alby, extrañándole.

—Oye Newt…

Pasó un momento largo, el Berg ronroneaba en forma clara y constante mientras Newt respiraba pesadamente e inhalaba de la misma forma a intervalos; el chico no era más que un ovillo y comenzaba a tiritar de frío.

—, realmente lo lamento.

Hubo un ruido, era el de la compuerta que se abría, pero Newt no se percató de ello; pensaba en la disculpa y en cómo quitarse esas incómodas lágrimas que nublaban su vista otra vez, estaba siendo infantil.

—Shuck-face —Newt pasó saliva, con un nudo en la garganta—, ya olvídalo…

_Estar juntos._

Algo así_, _¿hubiera sido realmente posible?

—Fue una promesa imposible —añadió apretando los dedos en el borde del sillón—, aún si sobrevivíamos… pateas y hablas dormido, odio eso…

El rubio sonrió consciente de que detalles así no le hubieran importado en lo más mínimo, aunque ahora las promesas ya no servían ni para conservar la esperanza; eran algo del pasado y no había un futuro ni un lugar en el cual pudieran cumplirlas. Alby estaba muerto y él hablaba solo mientras hundía el rostro en el brazo de un sillón, sintiéndose ridículo y desconsolado.

Repentinamente tenía la cabeza despejada, lucida, y sorbió nuevamente por la nariz al limpiarse el rostro; qué bueno que no había nadie más ahí para verle.

—Yo estoy aquí, contigo.

La voz de Alby reapareció, el chico ahora le miraba de pie a espaldas del sillón y Newt le observó añorando que fuera real; se preguntó si La Llamarada era siempre así, si dejaba ese perturbador rastro de conciencia -como un hilo suelto en una madeja enredada- mientras consumía todo lo humano de una persona.

—Ya llegaron —Alby lo anunció, mirando hacia la puerta.

—¿Tommy? —inquirió, levantando la cabeza con sentimientos entremezclados y los ojos azules enrojecidos.

Quería a Thomas, a Minho y al resto de vuelta… pero a la vez no.

—¡Levanta las manos y ponte de pie!

La orden marcial llegó con una luz cegadora que apuntaba directamente a los ojos de Newt. Dos hombres habían cercado la salida y uno de ellos revisaba el lugar, enfocando la linterna a las cuatro esquinas.

—¡OBEDECE! —replicó y luego dirigió una mirada a su compañero—, examínalo...

—Hablaba sólo, no hay nadie aquí —enfocó la luz sobre menor—. Es obvio que está infectado, no perdamos el tiempo...

El hombre lo meditó un segundo, parecía cansado y hastiado de repetir la misma rutina día a día; soltó un suspiro y aunque hizo al ademán de bajar el arma, volvió a apuntar en dirección al rubio.

—Mocoso, ¿la Llamarada te está comiendo el cerebro?

—Responde —añadió el segundo con voz ronca bajo la máscara—, no hay porqué hacer esto más difícil….

Newt le dedicó una mirada a Alby, éste se acercó y le palmeó la espalda.

—Lo que decidas...

—Estás conmigo —Newt sonrió, tomándoselo con humor—. Qué fastidio, ¿eh?

Tratar de pelear y escapar, tal vez morir ahí mismo, o aceptar marcharse y morir en un par de semanas, quizás meses al llegar al Gone; escuchó el murmullo de los hombres, aparentemente discutiendo algo, y antes de que pudiera decidir la culata del arma se impactó en su frente haciéndole caer.

El dolor retumbó en su cabeza, los insectos se apretujaron asustados, y repentinamente pensó con claridad.

—¡Quiero dejar una nota! ¡Una nota!

Camisa-Roja se detuvo, miró a su compañero y cuando éste se encogió de hombros, desistió de golpear al rubio por segunda vez.

—Y luego nos vamos —añadió Newt, levantando las manos.

—Bien. Date prisa.

Newt afirmó y mientras daba el primer paso tambaleante, Alby le siguió.

**oOo**


End file.
